


Тебе понравится

by platepants



Series: Сезон тайфунов [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platepants/pseuds/platepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сайд-стори к <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1346245">«Сезону тайфунов»</a>, в которой ничего, кроме пвп</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тебе понравится

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок usbsushi и на Аокисе-недельку

— Хей, господин якудза, — прошептал Кисе в спину Аомине, почти коснувшись губами между лопаток, и потерся о нее носом.

 Аомине дернул во сне плечом — видимо, стало щекотно.

Он спал лежа на животе, крепко обняв подушку; кое-как натянутая белая простыня едва прикрывала голые ягодицы. На ребрах, там, где не было татуировки, на смуглой коже проступали еле различимые розоватые следы от ногтей.

Кисе сел, широко зевнул, вытянул вверх сцепленные в замок руки и потянулся, хрустнув позвонками. Медленно покрутил головой из стороны в сторону, разминая шею. Сон не шел.

Мерцающий красным циферблат электронных часов на прикроватной тумбочке показывал девять утра. В полупустой квартире царила тишина, только на большой плазме почти без звука бубнили воскресные новости.

Взгляд упал на одну из полок стеллажа из темного дерева: рядом с подставкой с ручкой Монблан из лимитированной коллекции стояла небольшая сборная модель Гандама, которую он не так давно принес и поставил туда без спросу, а потом объяснил, что это на память о магазине.

И без этой модели в квартире Аомине уже была едва ли не половина вещей Кисе — будь то зубная щетка, кружка с котиком Пушином или несколько костюмов, которые теперь теснили в шкафу костюмы Аомине и которые из-за схожего размера они то и дело путали между собой.

Кисе снова лег, придвинулся к Аомине вплотную, поцеловал его теплую спину, не спеша провел пальцем по золотому хребту вытатуированного дракона, постучал легонько подушечкой по одному из его когтей и еще раз коснулся губами кожи, втянул носом ее запах и выдохнул через приоткрытый рот, прикрыв глаза.

— Не мешай спать, — хрипло и сонно промычал Аомине и завозился.

Этот большой босс спал неприлично много и после секса отключался первым, хотя Кисе и сам не сильно отставал.

Он улыбнулся, легко цапнул зубами по спине и сполз ниже, скинул на пол попавшиеся под ногу брюки — туда же, где валялась остальная скомканная одежда. Кисе обернулся через плечо. Кажется, рвать пуговицы на рубашках Аомине стало у него входить в привычку.

— Хочу тебя. Прямо сейчас.

Блуждая взглядом по татуированной спине, Кисе облизнул губы, потом положил ладонь на голову дракона на лопатке и медленно провел по всему извилистому телу, не пропуская ни одного изгиба. Все-таки потрясающее это искусство — ирэдзуми. Только от одного вида можно было кончить.

Аомине вздохнул под его ладонью:

— Ты что, глухой?

Кисе медленно стянул простыню с его зада, наклонился и куснул за ягодицу.

— Если не проснешься, — он оттянул ее в сторону и на миг заткнулся от открывшегося вида, — я за себя не отвечаю.

Аомине не глядя завел руку за спину и слабо стукнул Кисе по руке, отмахиваясь.

— Тебе ночью было мало?

Поясница ощутимо ныла. Ночью Кисе пришлось долго стоять, нагнувшись, и держаться за дверной косяк, при том, что Аомине не кончал быстро. В следующий заход ему удалось связать галстуком ему руки и взять инициативу на себя. Зад от такого темпа «скачки» тоже болел, но было просто «вау». Интересно, дарил ли еще кому Аомине такие свои стоны? Немудрено, что теперь захотелось пойти еще дальше.

— Достаточно, — Кисе улыбнулся спине Аомине и звонко шлепнул его по упругой смуглой заднице, кожа которой была посветлее остального тела. —  Но глянул на твою татуировку еще раз и понял, что не против утреннего марафона.

Кисе прикидывал, что было бы недурно потрахаться, глядя на эту спину, правда, от такого зрелища долго не продержится.

— Да ты больной.

— Я же говорил, что сперва втрескался в твою спину.

Кисе перекинул ногу через Аомине, навис над ним, поставив руки по обе стороны, почти сел на его зад и качнулся, ткнувшись наполовину вставшим членом между ягодиц.

— Эй, — предупредили его.

Кисе не послушался, только еще раз качнулся, потеревшись, и закусил губу. Затем он пересел вперед, раздвинул ноги шире и потерся членом и яйцами о поясницу.

Аомине замычал.

Кисе лег на него грудью, сгреб короткие жесткие волосы на затылке, укусил игриво за шею  и протянул у самого уха:

— Обещаю, тебе понравится, — он медленно и чувственно ерзал на нем, — будешь выть от удовольствия, — добавил на тон ниже, — а потом просить еще и еще, — и коротко лизнул кромку уха.

— Рискни, — глухо донеслось до Кисе.

Аомине даже головы не поднял от подушки и не увидел хищной ухмылки, адресованной ему:

—Вызов принят!

Когда Кисе с силой надавил кончиком языка между ягодиц, Аомине как подкинуло. Он дернулся, а Кисе вцепился пятерней в его зад так, что от коротких ногтей остались следы.

Кисе понимал, что испытывал Аомине, поэтому старался вовсю.

Он вылизывал долго, с удовольствием, тщательно. Растягивал ягодицы в стороны, мял их и с трудом держался, чтобы не вогнать между них член прямо сейчас.

Аомине мычал сперва редко и глухо, потом завозился и неуклюже встал на колени, вскинув зад вверх, а головой ткнулся в сложенные руки. Кисе завороженно выдохнул. Заворожен он был почти всем: видом, учащенным дыханием, тем, как мышцы крепких икр напряглись под кожей.

Кисе не отрывался от него ни на секунду, он просунул руку ему между ног, огладил и потянул слегка за яйца, а затем крепко схватился за член, который стоял как каменный, и который теперь будто набухал и прямо в руке становился все больше.

— Еле держусь, чтобы не трахнуть тебя прямо сейчас, — быстро проговорил он. Все эти грязные разговоры были чистой правдой.

— Так трахни.

От пота взмок лоб, длинная челка лезла в глаза. Кисе наскоро убрал ее за ухо, испачкав в капле смазки.

Растягивал задницу Аомине он тоже долго, в первую очередь потому, что дико возбуждал сам процесс. Вся ложбинка между ягодиц блестела от обилия смазки, и она уже капала с мошонки на простынь.

— Что ты как с целкой, давай уже, — рыкнул Аомине, не выдержав.

— Хочешь сказать, здесь, — Кисе едко усмехнулся и с мокрым звуком задвинул палец  целиком и провернул внутри, — ты уже не девочка?

Хриплый стон не заставил себя ждать.

— Зат-кнись, — процедили по слогам.

Когда Кисе входил, Аомине только кряхтел, демонстрируя чудеса выдержки.

Внутри было так туго, что Кисе плотно сжал губы и зажмурился, уговаривая сам себя тут же не кончить.

Зрелище было еще то: под ним с расставленными ногами Аомине, и собственный член наполовину засунут в его задницу. Кисе крепко вцепился в бедра и в порыве вдруг накрывших чувств толкнулся особенно резко. Аомине выругался и скомкал в кулаке простыню так, что стало видно, как побелели костяшки.

Кисе выдавил короткое «прости» и виновато погладил его по пояснице, волоски которой под ладонью ощущались шершавостью.

Он взял медленный, постепенно нарастающий, темп, раскачивался короткими неглубокими толчками, пока не стал входить целиком.  А потом Кисе вошел до упора и прижался к Аомине всем телом, обхватив под грудью. Чуть качнул бедрами из стороны в сторону, будто устраиваясь внутри, и замер так на несколько мгновений.

Он. Внутри Аомине.

Кисе так и простоял в забытье, пока Аомине не брыкнулся под ним.

И теперь Кисе выбрал быстрый темп. Он натягивал Аомине за бедра на себя, кусал губы и не мог оторвать от него взгляд. Взмокшая мускулистая спина, короткие волосы на затылке слиплись от пота, а низкие стоны отдавались пульсацией прямо в паху. Кисе плыл от его голоса.

— Быстрее!.. — скомандовал Аомине и подался бедрами назад.

 Кровь будто с удвоенной силой тут же хлынула в пах — дважды Кисе просить не пришлось.

Трахая, Кисе на миг запрокинул голову и выдохнул коротким громким стоном — как же было чертовски хорошо!

Кровать ритмично стучала спинкой о стену. У Аомине  вспотел даже зад и ладони с него теперь то и дело соскальзывали. Пока они трахались, кто-то несколько раз звонил в дверь. Видимо, некоторые были еще не курсе, кто живет с ними по соседству. Где-то неделю назад Кисе видел здесь этажом ниже гору полных коробок около одной из квартир, грузчиков, втаскивавших мебель — видно, кто-то переезжал.

Кисе подсунул руку Аомине под живот и схватил за твердый член. От смазки тот был влажный и скользкий. Аомине дернулся.

— Давай-давай… — прохрипел он, и Кисе не выдержал.

Он рефлекторно дрогнул, коротко вскрикнул и стал кончать внутрь, потом, словно опомнившись, выскользнул с влажным звуком, сжал свой член и начал быстро дрочить, выплескивая мутные белесые капли спермы Аомине на спину. Одна из них, крупная, попала аккурат «дракону» в рот.

— Ха-а, — тяжело выдохнул Кисе с прикрытыми глазами и рухнул сверху. — Всегда мечтал кончить тебе на спину.

Аомине резко, сбросив Кисе с себя, перевернулся к нему лицом — взгляд, недовольный и голодный, был красноречивей любых слов. Кисе примирительно пробормотал «прости, увлекся», подтянулся выше, поцеловал его коротко в подбородок, затем в соленую от пота шею, широким движением лизнул темный сосок, спустился поцелуями по твердому прессу ниже, куснул кожу внизу живота и невесомо провел губами по влажному члену от самого основания до потемневшей головки. Подул на нее, а потом облизал с причмоком и заглотил член разом наполовину, разводя колени Аомине в стороны.

Аомине больно вцепился ему в волосы, и чтобы кончить, много времени ему не понадобилось. Когда горячая вязкая струя ударила в рот, Кисе поперхнулся, но проглотил всё.

— Вкусный, — сказал он, поднимаясь и вытирая угол рта.

— Извращенец.

Аомине, громко дыша, устало откинулся на подушки и спустя несколько мгновений изучающе потрогал себя за задницу — видимо, на предмет потерь. После оргазма лицо его было привычно хмурое, но сытое.

Кисе, который успел отдышаться чуть раньше, вытянулся рядом и закинул руки за голову.

— Можешь не благодарить.

На брошенный косой взгляд он рассмеялся.

 


End file.
